1. Field of the Invention
The described invention relates to the field of optic integrated circuits. In particular, the invention relates to a method of forming a photonic via through a substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic components are placed on a shared substrate in multi-chip modules (“MCM”). By packing a number of semiconductor devices in close proximity to each other, this eliminates the need for individual packages for each of the devices. Electrical performance is improved, and board space and cost are reduced.
In a conventional MCM, the devices are connected to a substrate and the electrical connection among the devices is accomplished within the substrate, which may also be an integral part of the MCM package. One of the technologies used to connect the devices to the substrate is called flip chip or control collapse chip connection (“C4”). With this technology, solder bumps are reflowed to make connection to the terminal pads on the substrate.
Photonic components, such as, but not limited to, array waveguides, amplifiers, couplers, splitters, and other devices for carrying light-based (“photonic”) signals are manufactured using a different process than that for semiconductors. Thus, components and photonic components are manufactured on separate substrates using different processes and then interfaced together.